Networked
by MidnightBlaze16
Summary: When Corey accedentlly networks himself,bringing out his evil side, who will stop him? What chaos will be created? Will Laney survive the greif? Will anyone fall before him? CoreyxLaney
1. Prolouge

Hey guys, I just discovered the awesomeness that is Grojband and decided to do a fanfic on it. This is based on a picture a found on deviantART by MESS-Anime-Artist(which is also the cover of this story). Enjoy. _ Corey's POV I'm in Trina's room. Why? 'Cause she's been really mean lately. For example, I caught her try to sneak some nuts into my hot chocolate yesterday when she knows I'm allergic to them. Lanes thinks Trina's actually evil. So, I'm looking for anything that might give away her evil plans. I look around. There are a lot of pictures of Nick Mallory in here. Go figure. I see something out of the corner of my eye. It's a white oval shaped thing with light blue glowing lines. I'm inspecting it when I hear footsteps approaching. I grab it and hide under the bed. Trina enters, grabs one of her 5 handbags and left. I flee straight after. I'm in my room, looking at the thing. There's a hole that looks like it would fit onto my ear. I put it on. A perfect fit. Sudden pain explodes in my head! It's unbearable, and spreading. The last thing I hear before I black out is an evil laugh. _ 0_0 What happens next? Stay tuned to find out! Thanks for coming out, everyone!*shuts laptop* _ 


	2. Chapter 1: Core's acting weird

**Wow, it's only been a few days and already so much feedback. I will reply to guest reviews in the head note, and the rest through PM. **

**Random Guy: The last chapter was just a prologue, most chapters are much longer this- I usually make sure that each chapter is at least 200 words long.**

**Guest: I am…**

**Enjoy!**

**Laney's POV**

What is taking him so long!? Corey said to have our instruments tuned and at the Groj by 3PM. It's now 4PM and I'm getting worried…What if something happened to him? I can't live without Corey.

"ROAAARRRR SCARY MONSTER!"

"Seriously guys? You've been trying to scare me for an hour. You'd think they'd give up after the first time…"

"Aw…" Kon says, as he and Kin put their hands down.

I hear the thudding of boots on wood and look up to see…Corey? He's wearing a navy blue T-shirt with a high collar and matching pants, with a black singlet underneath. Tucked over his left ear is some sorta robotic thing. It looks kinda like the one that gave Trina control over everyone, when we went 1 year into the future.

"Hey guys," he says.

His voice sounds kinda, I dunno, robotic. To be honest, it's kinda weirding me out..

"Hey Core, what's with the outfit?" I ask

"I just wanted some variety" he replies. "So, who's up for some practice?"

Practice is pretty normal, except for the fact that he was pretty bossy. And that he was playing like a he'd been playing for 100 years. After 2 hours of rehearsal, Kin &amp; Kon went home. I stayed behind.

"Hey Corey, you OK?" I asked.

"Y-Yeah, why do you ask?"

"It's just, you've been acting kinda weird today, and you were an hour late for practice. You're never late for practice"

"I, uh, slept in and had to catch up one homework. Yeah, that's it."

_We don't have that much homework…_I don't believe him, but I let it go.

"Ok, see you tomorrow. And don't be late!" I said, leaving.

**Corey's POV**

I open my eyes. After adjusting to the light, I looked around. I was in a prison cell, like the one Katrina was locked in when we entered Trina's mind, but I also had shackles on my wrists.

"Hello?" I call out.

"Ah, you're awake," the voice echoed around the room.

"Who are you!?" I demand.

"Why I'm your evil side" it said, as a different version of me materialised. "And I'm here to take over your life, and eventually the world."

"I won't let you!"

"You don't have a choice…"

A shredder and 3 photos appeared. Nega Corey took the photo of Kin and put it through the shredder. He did the same with the picture of Kon. For the last one, the photo of Laney, he put it trough very slowly, scrunching it up so that it looked like she was in actual pain. Why did he-oh right, he's me so he must know about my major crush on Lanes wait what? OK, there I said it; I'm in love with her, so what? Anyway, that would explain why it hurt so much. Nega Corey laughs evilly and disappears, leaving me, tied up in the most uncomfortable position in history, tears sliding down my cheeks.

"Lanes…"

**I'm surprised at how much I managed to write in such a shortg amount of time-I mean come on, 491 words, not counting ANs, in 15 minutes is pretty impressive. Anyway, I'll update soon, but in the meantime, check out my other fanfics. **

**Thanks for coming out everyone! *closes laptop***


	3. Chapter 2: Kin

**Sorry for the wait guys, I had writers block. Seriously, I never thought I'd have 11 reviews in just 2 chapters. It might not seem much to you, but for me, well let's just say I've been having a really sucky life at the moment…believe it or not, I kinda look forward to school, at least it's a break from my 'quarter life crisis' I'm experiencing at the moment. Anyway, onto the story!**

**1) Guest: Why do you think I'm uploading this? Cause I'm updating the story.**

**2) Random Guy: It's OK, I do that too sometimes. It worked last chapter though so hopefully it will work this time as well.**

**3) Guest: See reply 1)**

**4) Ninjagirl27: Sorry, like I said I had writers block. It's better now though.**

**5) Guest: Thanks, and see reply 1)**

**Enjoy!**

**Nega Corey's POV**

I exit from our mind. He's determined, that's for sure, but really, it's useless. It's Corey's fault for releasing me, therefore dooming the world, and now he's going to suffer the consequences. I think. How am I gonna devastate him even more than he is already? Let's see…he values friendship more than anything... I smile.

"This is gonna be good,"

**Kin's POV**

I'm working on my newest invention, the motorbed. It's basically a motorbike, but you lie down in complete comfort while a screen on the windshield tells you where you're going, like a video game. I'm adding the finishing details when Corey arrives.

"Hey Kin, whatcha doing?" he asks

He's still in his weird outfit. And his voice still sounded kinda robotic. I'm suspicious, but I can't jump to conclusions.

"Hi Corey, just finishing my motorbed."

"Sweet, can you show me how to use it?"

"Sure."

I gave him the basic lowdown on how to use it. He smiles when I tell him about the missile launchers, though it looks more like a smirk.

"Cool…" he comments in awe.

"Hey, Kin?"

"Yeah?"

"Is that smudge meant to be there?" he asks, pointing to the motorbed.

"Where?" I ask.

"Right here."

I lean forward into the motorbed.

"I don't see any- OW!"

Pain slams into my back as something sharp is mashed against it. It continues for a minute before stopping. I take that opportunity to look at Corey. He is smiling.

"Not yet," he says, as he begins slamming what I now knew was the windshield of the motorbed on my back. He eventually stops long enough for me to climb out. I see blood drip form my back and almost faint.

"Nighty night," is the last thing I hear before a sack is pulled over my head and I pass out.


	4. Chapter 3: Kon

Sorry for the long time no write, guys. I need a better name for you than guys. Review me suggestions. Anyway, read on guys!

**Kon's POV**

My phone rings.

"Hello," I ask

"Hey Kon," the caller says.

"Sup Corey?"

"Wanna come to my place for lunch later?" he asks.

"I dunno…I'm kinda busy…"

"There'll be grilled cheese sandwiches," he said

I lick my lips. I never could say no to cheese. "See ya at 11!" I yell before hanging up to get ready.

_Ding dong!_

I ring Corey's doorbell.

"Coming!" I hear someone yell from inside.

A couple of minutes later (or was it hours? Whatever) Corey opens the door.

"Oh hey Kon. Come in," he invites, leaving the door open.

I walk into the kitchen to see…PARADISE! There is food covering the table, a feast fit for a king. Roast chicken &amp; turkey, veggies, pork chops, steak, ice-cream, chocolate, and cheese. Lots of cheese.

"Corey…this is AWESOME!" I yell, looking at my friend. He licks his lips.

"You got that right," he said. I looked back at the table to grab some sandwiches when

"Where are the sandwiches?"

"I ate them,"

"You WHAT!?" I turn and stare at him. He just sits there. "But why the cheese? Why not the turkey?" he points to the table. No way. He ate everything. "How could you?"

"It's for your own good. We don't want you getting any fatter," he states calmly.

I squint "Excuse me?"

"What?"

"What did you say?"

"You're fat?"

I gasp. A tiny bit of my heart falls off. My eyes start tearing up.

"But… you said it was muscle…that it was cool!"

"I lied. I figured you'd have figured it out by now. Just goes to show juat how dumb you are," he says.

"Grr!" I roll up my sleeps ready to punch him for being so mean (I was angry, ok?) when he smashed a plate over my head. I collapsed on the floor.

"Nice try," Corey said before I passed out.

**Corey's POV**

I watched everything play out in front of me. You see, in this prison cell that is my mind, there's a giant screen. Through it I can see and hear everything Nega-Corey can see and hear. I wish I couldn't. Seeing Kin and Kon so cruelly beaten up like that…especially Kin, mainly because Not only did I feel guilty like with Kon, but I felt like I was gonna be sick. There was blood everywhere!

Nega-Corey appears in front of me.

"What do want, b**ch?" I asked.

"To check on you," he walked around me. "How are you Corey? Everything ok?"

"NO!"

"Why ever not?"

"You know why."

"Meh," Nega-Corey shrugs his shoulders. "You know who's next don't you?" he smirked.

Wait…Kin, Kon, all that's left is…oh no! "No! Please no!"

Nega-Corey just laughs and disappears again.

"Lanes…"

**Sorry for the wait. I'm going through a depression and using as much effort as I can to resist cutting myself. **

**I have good willpower.**

**Like I said in one of my other stories, this week after school each day I promise to update at least 1 story with and least 1 chapter. This is Tuesday's.**

**Dragon out!**


	5. Chapter 4: Laney

**Hey guys, lots of you have been wanting this chapter, so here you go.**

**And one guest actually yelled at me for saying I was trying not to cut myself. I'm touched. It helps to know that some people really do care enough for me to say that. So thank you, mystery guest. You made my day.**

**Enjoy!**

**Laney's POV**

I'm sitting watching TV when my phone rings. I pick up the second I see it's from Corey.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Lanes, uh, I was wondering, you wanna come to the movies later?"

"Sure," I sayy. "I'll go tell the twins-"

"Actually Lanes, I wondering if it could be…just you and me," he says.

I stop in my tracks. "You mean, like, like some kinda, you know, date?" I ask carefully.

"Yeah like a date," he confirms.

I freeze. Did Corey just ask me out? No…not my Corey. This can't be Corey Riffin. "Lanes, you ok?"

"Yeah, yeah..." I quickly reply.

"So, pick you up at 6?" he asks.

I nod vigorously before realising he can't see me. "Yeah, sounds good."

"See you then!" he said before hanging up. Core just asked me out. Core just asked me out. Core just asked me out. Core just asked me out. Core just asked me out. Core just asked me out. Core just asked me out. I can't believe it. I GOTTA GET READY!

**Nega-Corey's POV**

"You're probably wondering why I asked Laney out," I tell Corey. He nods. Because I have the power to read emotions. She has a MAJOR crush on you Corey." Corey sits there confused as heck. "Yep, she likes you back," I confirm. "And you were too oblivious to realise it. Too late now. She'll hate you forever after this!" Corey starts crying quietly. Wimp.

I leave Corey's prison. I start to get ready. I'm going to destroy Laney tonight! And there's nothing Corey can do!

**Laney's POV  
**

6PM exactly, and my doorbell rings. Funny, I don't have a doorbell. I open it to see…oh my God. He's wearing a black vest and pants with a white 3-quarter undershirt and a blue tie and his usual converse. I feel so underdressed in my shirt that shows my belly-button, red dress, yellow bracelets and bowtie. I blush massively.

"You look good," Corey says.

I blush even more "Thanks Core."

We arrive at the movies, buy popcorn, etc., boring stuff you don't need to hear. **(LANEY STOP BREAKING THE FORTH WALL!)** During the movie, he can't stop chewing his popcorn, REALLY LOUDLY! I don't mind-everyone has their flaws. But it is annoying the heck out of me. Though what really pisses me off is when he starts eating with his mouth open and spits over me. What's weird is that he usually keeps his mouth closed when he eats. NO I'M NOT STAKING HIM! Usually when perform to restaurants, after he says goodbye to those weird people watching us on TV (THEY'RE THE REAL STALKERS!) we eat there afterwards. "Um…Core?"

"What?" Popcorn goes everywhere. Yuck!

"You're eating with your mouth open.

"Well yeah, that's what I do when I hate people and are trying to break their hearts," he says casually. I feel tears fill my eyes. Suddenly I feel like throwing up and I stick my tongue out.

"I HATE THIS PLACE!" My heart whisper-yells, standing on my tongue. He jumps of and whisper-yells "I didn't think this through!" before splatting all over the floor. Suddenly anger fills me.

"YOU'RE A PLAYER!" I whisper-yell in rage.

"Well yeah, a guitar player. Duh."

"You know what I mean."

I growl and storm out, pulling Corey along by the ear.

"Woah!"

We stand in front of the cinema.

"What did you pull me out here for?"

"So I wouldn't disturb the other people in the movie when I break up with you!" I scream in rage.

"Yes!" he says punching the air.

"YOU'RE SICK!" I yell, slapping him and running away crying.

**Corey's POV**

No, no, no! I can't let this happen, I just can't! "LANES!" I cry out, hoping she will somehow hear me. She slaps Nega-Corey, as I called him (it sounds cool!), and runs away crying. Nega-Corey grabs her neck and chokes her.

"Sorry _Lanes_," he says, his voice dripping with venom. When she falls unconscious, he lets her go and drags her away. I don't know what happened after that-I was too busy crying for my best friend.

**And that's a wrap! I'm gonna go now before Corey kills me!**

**Corey: HEY!**

**ME: RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!**

**Dragon out!**


	6. Chapter 5: The Truth is Revealed

**Hey guys, sorry I couldn't update yesterday, I was sleeping over at my Nanna's house. DON'T WORRY my Nanna knows how to use a phone (mostly), always spoils me, and her fridge is always LOADED with chocolate for me. She's pretty cool.**

**Laney's POV **

I open my eyes in what looks like a prison cell. My arms are shackled to the wall, tight! Corey steps in. "Hi Laney," he says. I grind my teeth.

"Hello _Core," _I growl.

"Laney, Laney, calm down. I know you're confused but it'll all make sense soon," he 'assures' me. "In fact, you're so smart, I'm not gonna bother telling you-I'll just give you clues instead!"

"You will do no such thing!" I snarl.

"Look outside," Corey says.

I look through the tiny window to see…are those fans? Of us! They're all wearing ear thingys like Corey's and their voices are robotic and chanting, "GROJBAND RULES!" over and over again. The whites of their eyes look like electronic wiring, and their irises have disappeared altogether. I look at Corey and his eyes are just the same.

"You're brainwashing them!" I yell. Then I notice something. "Where are Kin and Kon?"

"In the cell next to you," Corey says as he brings over a shredder and takes off his beanie. The one he wears all the time. The one I gave him for his 13th…

"You wouldn't!" I stared deep into his eyes, as if daring him to do it. He just shrugs and puts it slowly through the shredder. The once cute skull on the front turns into a distorted, horrible monster.

**Corey's POV**

I can only watch as Nega-Corey put my beanie through the shredder. Laney got it for me for me for my 13th birthday. It was the best day of my life because of that (not because I'm obsessed with beanies, because Lanes gave it to me. DUH!) and I swore to Lanes that I would treasure it forever and now… now it's gone…

**Laney's POV**

As I watch Corey shred his precious beanie, which he promised he'd treasure forever (so much for that! Jerk…) something inside me snaps. It can't be my heart, he already committed suicide. Or was he just stupid? Whatever! Realization covered me like a blanket.

"Y-You're NOT Corey!" I yell, pulling away from the wall. "Corey would never lock up his bandmates and brainwash everyone to make himself popular…it's that THING on your head!"

"Heh, I suppose you're right, Babe," he smirks. "Corey is only a fragment of what's here. Heh, you'd think he'd be happy. I'm making all his dreams come true. His music is loved by all now." He turns around. "You know you don't have to make this bad…" he walks over to me and leans his arm on the wall next to me. I sweat-drop. "I can make all your dreams come true too…" he leans over to whisper in my ear. "Join me, Laney. Be my queen."

My heart (which must've snuck back somehow) leapt. Even Corey's not that oblivious-he knows what that means.

"I…"

**Corey's POV**

No Lanes, don't do it! "Don't listen to him Lanes! It's all a trick! He's using you!" I yell, desperate for he to hear me, somehow, hoping Fate will smile upon me.

**Laney's POV**

I look into his eyes. I have this talent-Mum taught me it since I was little, it takes years to master, where I look into someone's eyes and tell what their true self is feeling. It's how you know if someone's lying. You have to look really closely though. I stare intensely at him, hoping for a sign from the real Corey. His eyes are filled with pain. As I look closer I can practically hear Corey screaming at me not to trust the other him. I turn away and scream "NO! Corey wouldn't want me to join you!"

"Fine," Corey says, walking away. "But you know, now that you know the truth…" he turned back to me with an evil glint in his eye. "I'll just have to kill you." He smirks and whips out a gun.

"Please…No!"

He pulls the trigger.

**Yep gonna end it here folks!**

**Readers: *Throw tomatoes at Dragon***

**Me: Hey quit it! Anyway, I'm gonna be leaving you on a cliff-hanger for a while because Mum's taking my laptop away for 2 weeks starting tomorrow. Something happened at school, someone crossed the line, I snapped, detention for the first time in my life, stuff. Anyway, I will be will writing a draft in my head so as soon as I get my laptop back I will type it up and upload it.**

**Dragon out!**


	7. Chapter 6: Oh, it's ON!

**Nega-Corey: Just standing still pointing a gun at someone for 3 weeks is really boring.**

**Laney: Yeah, I figured. How your arm?**

**Nega-Corey: It HURTS! People complain when they hold their arm for 5 minutes. WHAT ABOUT ME!**

**Laney: Good, now it'll be easier for the real Core to kill you.**

**Nega-Corey: He won't kill me.**

**Me: *steps in* Actually, he will. **

**Nega-Corey: *glares* How do you know!? **

**Me: I'm the author.**

**Nega-Corey: F**k.**

**Me: LANGUAGE!**

**Nega-Corey: Wait, seriously.**

**Me: Yes.**

**Laney: CAN WE PLEASE START THE CHAPTER ALREADY!?**

**Me: Huh? Oh, right, the story. Enjoy!**

**Laney's POV**

As he pulls the trigger, 'Corey' cringes. As the bullet launches at me, I close my eyes and wait for the end. OW! Wait…I'm not dead? I open my eyes and stare at my arm, which is throbbing with pain. He missed my heart, which he was aiming for, and instead shot my forearm. The bullet was lodged in the wall behind a hole in my arm. I felt like throwing up. I looked over at 'Corey', who is still doubled over in pain, clutching at his head. He stands up and takes deep breaths. He shoots again, then yells, holds his head and collapses. I hear a chink as the bullet connects with the metal of one of the shackles holding me to the wall. I pull my arm out of the other one and make a break for it.

"Lanes…" I look over at Corey, who is looking at me with now back-to-normal pain-filled eyes. "I'm…sorry….run…twins in…next 2 cells…hurry! I can't…hold him off…much longer.. ARGH!"

"But Core…what'll happen to you?" I ask, tears welling up in my eyes.

"Not sure… just go… stop Nega-Corey…"

"I can't just leave you Core!"

"You have to…" he insists "Please…for me…I love you Lanes…" Corey screams out in agony.

"I love you too," I say as I run out of the door. II run along the hallway. Think medieval castle dungeon. That's exactly what this looks like. Maybe this Peaceville castle, a castle standing proud on a mountain next to Peaceville. I snag the keys out of my cell door and unlock Kin and Kon's. Then we run for our lives. What would you have done?

Back at the garage, I explain everything that happened to the twins. Except the 'I love you' part. They would just laugh.

"Nega-Corey huh..?"" Kin said.

"Cool name!" Kon continued.

"Guys! Focus!" I yell at them "We have to stop him! It's what Corey wanted…"

"Yeah, um, Laney, that's great, but…" Kin turns around at lifts up his shirt. I gasp. He has deep cuts in his back, covered in dried blood. Kon also lifts up the front of his hair and I can see blood there too. I don't need a doctor to tell me how that happened.

"Nega-Corey is gonna PAY! No-one, and I mean NO-ONE hurts my friends!

"…"

"…"

"*sigh* I'll get the first aid kit."

**SCHOOL HOLIDAYS AGAIN! YAAAAAY!**

**This might end soon, unless I can think of more action in between. I could add more stuff, but then it'll much more boring. We'll see. Either I don't expect this story to be more then 20 chapters long. Also, if I can get 100+ reviews and 50+ follows/favourites by the end of the story, then I'll make a sequel. **

**Dragon out!**


	8. Chapter 7: Preparations

**HI GUYS!  
Nega-Corey: I can't believe that wimp managed to overtake me like that. ALL MY HARD WORK IS RUINED!**

**Kin: Not all of it. My back is still badly cut, and I think Kon has a concussion…**

**Kon: I LOVE DRUM-PLAYING NYAN CATS!**

**Laney: Seems OK to me…**

**Me: Woooooow…**

**Enjoy!**

**Laney's POV**

As I applied the bandages to Kin and Kon, all I could think about were Core's last words to me; "I love you Lanes". HE SAID HE LOVES ME! If it wasn't for the whole Nega-Corey taking over the world thing, this would be the best day of my life. "Um…Laney…"

I look up to see Kin slightly over-bandaged. And by slightly, I mean It was enough 2 minutes ago. "Oops," I say as I start to unbandage him.

"Something on your mind?" he asks.

I sigh. "Can you keep a secret?" I ask.

"Of course you can, I'm Kin Kujira," he says. I look into his soft chocolate eyes and know he's telling the truth.

"OK, well I didn't tell you everything about what happened with me and Corey. The real Corey also admitted that…um…he loves me…and…yeah."

Kin just rolls his eyes. "About time he told you. We told him a million times that you liked him back but he wouldn't listen," he tells me, shaking his head.

"Now you tell me…" I say sarcastically as I tie up the bandage. "Done."

"Thanks."

There was an awkward silence. I stared off at Peaceville Castle in the distance. I hope you're OK Core…

**Corey's POV**

I can't believe I just admitted my love to Laney. Man, I hope the twins were right about her feeling the same way…because if not then I'm screwed. Yeah… "OOWW! CUT IT OUT NEGA-COREY!" I felt control over my body flicker.

"NO!"

"IT'S MY BODY! I WAS HERE FIRST!

"YOU LET ME TAKE OVER WHEN YOU ATTACHED THE TRINA-TAB!"

"The what?"

"The thing on your ear. It's an invention of Trina's. Just like the Blab-Tab better"Nega-Corey explains.

"Oh." I reach towards my ear when my arm jerks back down.

"Oh no you don't!" Nega-Corey yelled. Pain coursed through out my body as I fell unconscious.

**Laney's POV**

I dig through the band emergency supply. Yes, we have an emergency supply. You never know when you might need it. Seriously, there's never a peaceful moment here in Peaceville. There is some stored food, there's some water bottles, and some weapons. I take out 3 water guns, 20 frisbees, 5 each, (To throw. Duh!) 3 baseball bats, and 3 knives.

_**LATER ON TRANSITION!**_

"Alright guys. Operation Sneak Into Peaceville Castle And Place Security Cameras Everywhere To Spy On Nega-Corey And Find Out His Strengths And Weaknesses So We Can Kill Him And Free Corey Is In-" I take a deep breath "PLAY!"

"Nice title," Kin stated.

"It's what Core would've called it. We invade tomorrow. Rest up. You'll need your energy.

**Next chapter will be much more action-filled. This is just a filler, sorry If you got bored.**

**About that, I need ideas for stuff to put between now and the final showdown. I have some ideas but not enough. So review!**

**Also, I've seen other people do this so I will-I will ask a random question at the end of the chapter for you to answer in the reviews.**

**So today's is:**

What's the most random question you can think of?

**Nega-Corey: Can we go now?**

**Me: FINE!**

**Dragon out!**


	9. Chapter 8: Inside The Castle

**Hey guys sorry for the wait!**

**Um…I've got nothing to talk about in this AN…**

**Kin: Who said we didn't have something to talk about**

**Me: Well then, go on…**

**Kin: I didn't say we did…I just wondered how you knew we didn't!**

**Me: *face-palm* Enjoy guys.**

**Laney' POV**

We stood in front of Peaceville Castle. It has a fairly shallow moat with crystal clear water.

"Well, this will be easy! We're champion swimmers, isn't that right Kon?" Kin says confidently, taking off his shirt.

"Oh yeah, we got this-" Kon is cut off by a shark leaping out of the water and doing a backflip before landing with a splash. Of course, all the water goes on me.

"Oh." Say the twins in unison.

"Kin, invent something! Quick!" I order him. The scientist's eyes widen.

"You actually WANT me to invent something?" he asks, pointing to himself. I nod. He smiles really big and in 2 minutes he builds…metal backpacks.

"Wow Kin, what is that?" I say sarcastically. "Oh wait, it's a backpack! You know, those things that were invented, like A CENTURY AGO!"

Kin just rolls his eyes-wait that's my job! "It's not a backpack," he says, putting one on. "It's a jetpack!" He says, as he starts flying.

_**Exactly 1 minute later!**_

"Are you sure about this Kin?" I ask as we stand on the edge of the moat. A shark leaps up but is still only a metre away from the edge, so we're safe up here. Just here. Not any higher, not any lower.

"Of course I'm sure Laney!" he 'reassures' me

"I've heard that before…" I hold onto the joysticks anyway. "3…2…1…FLY!" I push the ignition button and, surprisingly, the jetpack doesn't break! Instead we fly across perfectly…well I fly across perfectly. Kin is up way higher than me and Kon…

"HELP!" he yells as the sharks jump up and barely miss him.

"Oops," Kin says.

"What?"

"I forgot to calculate the weight! I realised when I was flying higher than you guys but I didn't know Kon's weight would affect it that badly! I'm coming bro!" Kin explains and dives down to help Kon. I fly down too. We both hold an arm.

"OK Kin, on 3! 1…2…3!" we pull upwards with all our might and slowly lift Kon up. "Man, you have got to lay of the grilled cheese sandwiches dude!" I tell him.

"NEVER!" Kon yells.

We pull him over the other side and collapse. "This is gonna take a while…" I say to myself.

I pull a lever to open the door to the castle. We walk inside. The building is covered with moss and the bricks are cracked and broken. Inside it smells like someone burped and farted at the same time after eating a can of beans. "Awesome…" the twins say.

"Guys! Focus!" I yell at them and shake my head. Seriously, it's like being friends with a bunch of 9 year olds! We reach a crossroads. 3 paths.

"Dibs on right!" Kon says before I even suggest splitting up and runs down that path.

"I'll take left," Kin volunteers then walks down it, leaving me with the middle path.

"This won't end well…"

**Kon's POV**

Yay I got the right path! Right is always right! I walk down it. The path leads to a spiral staircase. "Crap."

**Kin's POV**

A right corridor and a left corridor. They must both lead to one tower each. If my guess is correct, then me and Kon will probably meet up, which is good, because we're unstoppable together. But on our own…not so much. He needs my brains, and I need his brawn. Anyway, I end up at the bottom of a spiral staircase. I smirk and cross my arms. "Knew it!"

**Laney's POV**

As I walk down the path I see lots of doors leading to different parts of the castle. Kitchen, Storage, Bank, etc. I look around and notice a security camera. I throw a ball at it and it makes contact, smashing the camera. I smirk. I continue down the path. Eventually I reach the end of the corridor. "Throne Room," I read out loud. I hear our song 'I'm Back' playing on the other side. Yep Nega-Corey's defiantly in there. But I can't just open the door… aha! I take out some X-ray goggles I keep on my at all times. I stole them from Kin so that I could see Corey with no shirt on…don't judge me! "Time to test these babys out!" I put them on and I can see the whole room. Nega-Corey is sitting slouched on the King's throne staring at something above the door. There are stereos on either side of the throne and- OH GOD! I tear off the goggles. "I thought they only worked through one layer!" OK deep breathes Lanes…deep…breathes…OK. I saw a trapdoor in the roof. Look around. The roof is made of glass near the throne room. "This is gonna be fun…"

**YAY! What's Laney planning?**

**OK so before I give you the end of chapter question I'm gonna answer the questions you guys sent me! This will be hilarious…more for than me probably but…yeah…**

**Wolfs1999: Are you a unicorn?**

**Me: No! Unicorns can't type…I guess they could use their horns but…no. Just no. **

**One from the shadows: Have you ever made out with nyan cat?**

**Me: …I've never made out at all, and I don't think nyan cat exists. If he/she does then I haven't met him/her so no, I haven't made out with nyan cat!**

**Blackdiamondbluerubysodapuppy: Who likes to play banjo in a tree in the country thinking of chocoanana Sundays and singing she'll be coming round the mountain when she comes?**

**Me: Um…you? I DON'T KNOW!**

**Anyway that's all the questions I got **** whatever so todays question is**

What's your favourite Grojband character, song and episode?

**Anyway Dragon-**

**Corey: STOP! Just because I'm stuck in my head doesn't mean I can't shut then garage door!**

**Me: It doesn't?**

**Corey: No. It doesn't. Therefore I am going to sign off from now on! Thanks for-**

**Me: -coming out everyone! *shuts laptop***

**Corey: SERIOUSLY DUDE!?**

**Me: I REGRET NOTHING!**


	10. Chapter 9: Seriously Laney?

**Hey guys, I am so sorry for the wait, I kinda hit a bit of writers' block and I got kinda bored and I just got back from a week long school trip. Yeah…anyway I'm back now!**

**Corey: Finally. WHEN AM I GONNA ESCAPE THIS B**CH!?**

**Nega-Corey: Hey!**

**Me: At the end of the story.**

**Corey: -_- God damn it…**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Kin's POV**

I run along the bridge between the 2 towers. Kon isn't here yet, which means he mustn't have made it up his tower yet. I reach the right tower and look down. I see Kon trying to catch his breath not very far down. "Kon!" I call out

He looks up. "Kin? What are you doing up there?"

"This is one of the towers. I got up the other one. They're connected by a bridge," I explain.

"OK…I'll be there in a minute…or 2…" he says. I nod and go back to the middle of the bridge. I look down into the throne room (the roof is made of glass). I see Nega-Corey pointing a gun at Laney's head.

"Oh crap…"

**Laney's POV**

After lots of pipe climbing and avoiding security cameras, I make it onto the roof of the throne room. I run over it until I'm above the throne. I smash the roof and fall on top of Nega-Corey.

"WHAT THE F**K!" he exclaimed as I started riding on his back.

"Let Corey go!" I yell

"NEVER!" he trys to shake me off but it just makes me hold on tighter. I snag a knife off his belt and leap off. I run up and swipe, creating a gash in his side. He stumbles in pain and falls to his knees.

**Corey's POV**

Lanes I thought I told you to run away! But then again, she is pretty stubborn…I watch as she swings the knife at Nega-Corey and he collapse. I feel the shackles getting weaker I take this opportunity to take over. Before long I can feel the wound and the castle floor beneath my feet. I look up at Lanes. She's sweating and panting from exhaustion, staring down at me, knife in hand. Man she's so cool…

"Lanes, I thought I told you to leave!" I yell.

"No way Core, I would rather die than lose you. Heck, if you died I'd probably commit suicide!" she exclaims. I feel a twinge of guilt.

"No, look, if I die don't stop living! You've got your whole life ahead of you-"

"I would fall into a depression if I lost you! I wouldn't be able to enjoy that life so what's the point!?" she takes a deep breath. "Look, Core, I love you too, OK? And I will never love another boy!"

"What about your dad?" I ask. She gives me a 'seriously' look. I suddenly felt a stabbing pain in my head.

"Core, what's wrong?" Lanes kneels beside me.

"Nega-Corey," is all I say. Lanes gets into a fighting position ready to kick Nega-Corey's butt. "You are so badass…" I tell her before Nega-Corey takes over once again.

**Laney's POV**

I blush ferociously but stay battle ready. Nega-Corey stands up, swaying from side-to-side. He looks me in the eye and snarls, "You're in big trouble…"

"Bring in," I say. Nega-Corey tackles me to the ground before quickly leaping off. The knife flies out of my hand and slices through his shoulder. He grimaces in pain and sends another hidden knife flying towards me. I bolt out of the way as the knife grazes the side of my stomach. I collapse from the pain and Nega-Corey points the gun at me. I look up to see Kin standing on a bridge above the glass roof, with Kon running towards him. I nod to signal to him to attack. I see him talking with Kon before hopping onto the larger boy's back.

"Any last words?" the villain asks.

"Yeah," I reply "Look out behind you."

He looks up just as Kon jumps down landing head on his, well, head, knocking him out.

"Come on!" Kin yells. I nod and run out with him and Kon. "I thought this was a recon mission!" he says angrily. I chuckle and rub the back of my neck nervously.

"What did you expect me to do? This guy has taken over the body of my best friend and crush and is trying to take over the town, and soon the world, and I'm expected to just sit back and do nothing!" I exclaim. Kin just rolls his eyes.

_**BACK TO THE GROJ TANSITION!**_

"Need…cheese break…" Kon says before collapsing on the couch.

"Wait your turn," I say as Kin bandages me up.

"We really aren't doing very well when it comes to injuries are we?" Kin asks.

I shake my head. I look out the window at the sunset. Oh Core…I miss you so much. I close my eyes as a tear slides down my cheek. I feel arms embrace me. I open my eyes to see Kin rubbing my back supportively.

"It's OK," he says. I lean over and cry into his chest. He just hugs back comfortingly.

* * *

**DONE! I wasn't sure how to end this but I figured this would be sufficient.**

**Corey: Lanes is so badass**

**Laney: We know, you've said it a thousand times…**

**Corey: So? YOU WERE SO HOT THIS CHAPTER!**

**Laney: *blushes* Th-thanks Core…**

**Me: ANYWAY! Chapter Question! My favourite character is Corey, favourite song 'Giving it All'(from Hear Us Rock Part 2) and favourite episode Metrognome (you know why ;) )**

**This chapter's question is what is the most random thing that has happened to you?**

**Corey: I loved when you slammed into Nega-Corey with a knife!**

**Laney: Thanks!**

**Me: *clears throat* Corey..?**

**Corey: Oh, right. Thanks for coming out-**

**Me: -everyone! *closes laptop***

**Corey: I freaking hate you…**


	11. Chapter 10: More Preparations

**Good news and bad news. Good news-it's school holidays! Bad news-I think I've got a cold. Realy sucks. Anyway this got out later than expected. Sorry.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Nega-Corey's POV**

I sit back down on my throne, bandaged up and recovering. "That was too close," I say to myself. "I need someone else. A sidekick. Reinforcements. Back-up. And I know just where to find it…"

An hour later I'm knocking on the bedroom door of Trina Riffin. I hear footsteps and the door slams open.

"Corey? How many times do I have to tell you to LEAVE ME ALONE!" she yells so loud it blows my hair back.

"You're completely right. Except for one thing-I'm not Corey," I inform her. "A brilliant device the Trina-tab. You always were a brilliant inventor, sis."

Trina looked shocked, and then smirked. "Come in." I entered the room. It was completely pink, full of pictures of Nick Mallory and girl stuff-wait is that a bra under the bed? Trina sat down. "OK, like, how did you get a Trina-tab anyway?" she asked, suddenly serious.

"Corey was looking around your bedroom and he found a Trina-tab on your desk. He put it on, not knowing what it was and here we are. And before, you ask, I'm here because I need an associate in my goal to take over the world."

"What's in for me?"

"Being able to live with me in a castle, have 7 billion Minas and have the pleasure of watching me torture and eventually kill Corey and his friends," I say. Trina smirks.

"This is gonna be fun…"

**Laney's POV**

"Hmm…from what I can tell, the more you hurt Nega-Corey, the stronger Corey becomes. Then once Corey has control, we can rip that device off his head," Kin explains.

"Well, we're gonna need proper weapons if we wanna hurt this guy properly," I state. "Even a knife will only give Corey control for a minute or 2. We need something stronger."

"Well, where do think we're gonna find a battle axe?" Kon asks, his mouth full of cheese.

"Time machine?" Kin suggests. I facepalm.

"Guys. We don't need fancy stuff. We can just use sharp kitchen knives and high pressure water-guns," I tell them "Maybe the occasional dart launcher."

"Yeah OK, but if we're gonna attack, we're gonna need to find out what we're up against. Did anyone mange to place any cameras?" Kin asked.

"I place a bunch on the glass roof and in the hallway."

"I planted them in the tower while I catching my breath."

"And I placed a bunch in my tower and on the bridge," Kin hopped onto the computer and looked at the screen switching between cameras. Suddenly he switched back a few cameras.

"The hell? Is that-?"

"Yeah. I-I think so."

On the screen was a picture of Trina giving Nega-Corey a friendly hug. "That's something I never expected to see," I comment.

"Yeah…anyway let's do this!"

* * *

**Sorry it was kinda boring. It's mostly just a filler chapter. The next one will be better and way more exciting, I swear.**

**Anyway, chapter question!**

**The most random thing that ever happened to me is one time I was getting ready to perform at a school concert and we were in the green room. I was tuning my violin(I know I'm a nerd) and all of a sudden one of the teacher just walked through the hallway signing 'You Don't Know You're Beautiful' By One Direction and everyone was just like 0_0.**

**This chapter's question is what first comes to mind when I say tongue (no-one said it wouldn't be random)?**

**Dragon Out!**


End file.
